Max Steel Reboot Wiki
Welcome to !} and the Max Steel Show?}} Welcome to Max Steel Reboot Wiki! You will have a very fun adventure in this Wiki. It is about a teenager named Maxwell McGrath, who moves to Copper Canyon and then he discovers that he can generate a blue energy called T.U.R.B.O Energy. Then he is taken to N-Tek, a top secret agency, where Max's uncle, Commander Forge Ferrus, was the co-Founder of N-Tek, along with Max's dad (Jim McGrath), and a friend of them, Miles Dredd. To control his energy, he was taken to the Turbo Chamber, and when he was about to overload, Steel, an Ultralink or an alien made out of technology from another planet, Ultralinked with Max, forming Max Steel, the Turbo-powered hero. Together, they can turn into awesome Turbo Modes. Now, they fight against formidable enemies to save the world from the chaos! Max and Steel will be finding out new things about their lives and also about the mysterious secret agency, N-Tek. 22296-940.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki maxMcgrath1_profileImage_tcm422-50504.png|Meet Max McGrath|link=Maxwell McGrath steel3_profileImage_tcm422-50516.png|Meet Steel|link=Steel Max Steel Reboot Come Together Part Two.png|Meet the N-Tek Agents|link=N-Tek Agents This wiki has a very big amount of spoilers from episodes that you might have not watched in the series of Max Steel. So whatever you do, if you don't want to read spoilers about the series, then watch the series before you read some spoilers from the series. Also, the articles are protected for a very good reason, but the only way to edit them is if you contact the founder of the Wiki, so that you can be turned into an Admin. Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath, Toxzon, and Fishy. Samuel Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, and Steel, Air Elementor, Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd Brian Dobson as [Naught, Dwayne, and a reporter. Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus, Dr. Thornhill, Vin, Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith Kathleen Barr as Katherine 'Kat' Ryan Brian Drummond as Water Elementor, Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Extroyer, Butch, and a THI technician. Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski. Sarah Edmonson as Sydney Gardner. This Wiki has articles ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has edits ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has files ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has Active Users right now! This Wiki has admins ever since August 4, 2013! * Mattel.com. - In Mattel.com you can visit this awesome and official site of Mattel. You can also check out others sites about the shows of Mattel. * Maxsteel.com - In Maxsteel.com, you can know anything about the characters of the show! You can also discover news, photos, earn badges and more! * FME Kids - FremantleMedia for Kids! ** FremantleMedia - FremantleMedia's official Website! * Disney XD - Disney XD's official website! < *The three Ultralink monsters are revealed to be named Chomp Link, Blast Link, and Prism Link. *The Ultralink Invasion App is now available in your Play Store and App Store. *Ultralinks Attack is available in the official website of Max Steel. * Metal Elementor will appear in Season 2. * Ultimate Elementor has four orbs on his orb, because there are four Elementors in the body. * Miles Dredd in the Season Finale of Season 1 had an upgraded mode that was upgraded by Makino, which is called Miles Dredd Makino Mode. * Commander Forge Ferrus' left arm was aten by a Giant Centipede Monster and then replaced by a robotic arm that was created by Roberto 'Berto' Martinez. * An Ultralink Hunter will be introduced in Season 2, who is looking for Steel. * In Hosed, Maxwell McGrath is going to take a shower and then you can see that his arm is bare, no Turbo Base Mode, only that they said that it cannot be removed, only if they later reveal or find out in the series how to take it off. * In some episodes, Miles Dredd's Device is seen that it has light in it when he is in Miles Dredd Main Mode, only that the device to known to not have a light in it, which is a fail. * There is a fail in the Season 2 trailer, that Forge's left arm has skin, only if they put some plastic cover to make it look like if he had his real arm. * The co-Founder of this Wiki, Luisantonio.barrera.9277, is the same guy from the YouTube channel, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2mM4mrXHa_PUc36yUImGrg . * The co-Founder's birthday is in August 3rd and also, the wiki was created in August 4th, after his birthday. * Makino's Orb controls all the Ultralinks. * The Wiki is getting better, because Luisantonio.barrera.9277 told the Users to make it better by a highlighted forum. * The cool templates and things you see in the Wiki are thanks to Luis' loyal and special admin, User:Extroyer. * That in episode 7 of Season 2, Miles Dredd will go in the sea floor to look for the Turbo Star. * In episode 5 of Season 2, Metallak will megalink with a pyramid and turn into Metal Elementor. * In episode 15 of Season 2, Makino will use a wormhole to bring in his Alphalink. * In episode 3 of Season 2, Max has a dream about Jim. * Chomp Link, Blast Link, and Prism Link are three new Megalinks that appear in the series. What is your opinion about Season 1? It was Turbo overloaded! It was normal! It was haywire! Less playing and more working! What in blazes are you talking about?! Which was your favorite Extroyer transformation? Extroyer Main Mode Extroyer Black Tiger Extroyer Spider Extroyer Black Cobra Extroyer Mutant Extroyer Gorilla Extroyer Demon Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex Which was your favorite Toxzon transformation? Toxzon Main Mode Toxzon Neutralized Toxzon Acid Toxzon Toxic Bacteria Toxzon Radioactive Toxzon Hypnosis Serum Which was your favorite Miles Dredd transformation? Miles Dredd Main Mode Miles Dredd T.U.R.B.O Energy Mode Miles Dredd Makino Mode What do you think about Season 2 coming up soon? I am very excited¡ Turbo charged for that! I am like in the middle Not sure I think that it will be very boring I hate the series This series needs more inprovement We currently have articles, and files, since August 4, 2013! You can also edit this Wiki, because we need Your help! You can create a article with the box below! break=no buttonlabel=Go Turbo! Category:Browse Category:Website Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2